


Moments in time

by strangest_love



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when everything in Kylo's life stopped. The moment Rey died on a faraway mission. The moment he was left with their newborn daughter. These were just moments in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in time

**Author's Note:**

> I hate death fics, I can't stand them, yet here we go, 'cause I saw it in my head and I had to write it down. I hope the tags and description are enough to scare anyone away.

Kylo sways over Annika's crib, grabbing smooth wooden edges with numb fingers. Nurse droid fusses over screaming child, holding out warm formula to her uncooperative mouth. Annika tiny face is scrunched up, angry tears mingling with bubbling saliva. The droid turns on prerecorded lullaby that Rey sung the night they finally settled here, unopened boxes still filling the corridor and kitchen. As Rey's soothing voice fills the room, Kylo roars "OFF", settling Annika into a new fit of hysteria. Kylo pushes himself off the crib and stares ahead with unfocused eyes. Screams are filling bright room, making Kylo squeeze his eyes shut.

A soft breeze from the balcony brings in tender aroma of blooming flowers that Rey planted when she first learned she was with a baby. She moved all her plants to this house, their first official home after an array of random apartments and temporarily places. Rey insisted on watering them herself, refusing to use droids. 

Annika kicks crib's walls, pushing so hard it rattles, bringing Kylo out from his reverie. He bats away droids' hands and gently lifts the screaming bundle, holding his daughter close to his uniform that's a bit scratchy and warmed by sun. Annika sobs and whines, still unsatisfied and distressed. Kylo takes a napkin from the droid that's whirling around them, clears up beloved reddened face, carefully wiping away last traces of crying. 

Annika grabs his finger - it's a promising sign that she's going to fall asleep shortly. Kylo holds her closer, never really moving her much because she'd feel nauseated - they learned their lesson soon enough, so "no rocking" became a rule in their home. Kylo blinks back tears and looks resolutely at Annika's fragile fingers, holding on to his thumb, notices how pink her nose has become and how her wet lashes are forming uneven spikes. Kylo takes a shallow breath and kisses Annika's tiny hand, still holding on to his finger. 

When Leia gets here, the lights outside are out and the room is dim. Annika is sleeping soundly in Kylo's hand and he lifts his head up when Leia quietly steps towars them. Kylo can't look his mother in the eye, so he nods to the free space beside him and whispers "she needs to rest". Leia nods and sits carefully by his side, slowly putting her head on his shoulder and listening to the soft rustle of leafs outside. 

Her silent presence makes is it all too real and Kylo distantly watches as a teardrop falls from his chin on a pink blanket by Annika's ear. Another one follows and he carefully adjusts his daughter so that her face would be safe from more salty drops. Leia squeezes his knee and takes a choked breath. They'll fall apart later, in some other life. Right now they have Annika to take care of, to be brave for. To be for.


End file.
